Some pharmaceuticals such as lyophilized pharmaceuticals require reconstitution immediately prior to use. This may impose particular challenges when such pharmaceuticals are intended for home use. For example, patients may be expected to manually reconstitute a lyophilized drug with bacteriostatic water (while being mindful of sterile techniques), a process requiring significant time and attention with current techniques. There is a need for improved devices, systems, kits, and methods for the reconstitution of a pharmaceutical for injection that may, inter alia, reduce training time and skill required to use, improve patient compliance, and decrease human error.